Lexa New Classic
Lexa -''' gra komputerowa z otwartym światem będąca połączeniem gatunków cRPG, gry akcji i science-fiction osadzona zarówno w perspektywie trzeciej osoby (third-person shooter) jak i pierwszej osoby (first-person shooter), wyprodukowane i wydane przez firmę LeBron Games. Jest częścią wszystkich serii produkowanych przez tą firmę i stanowi w pewnym sensie połączenie ich w jedną całość. Gra została wydana 16 listopada 2004 roku i odniosła ogromny sukces. Doprowadziło to do powstania łatki Patch 2.0 w roku 2006, dodającej do gry mnóstwo nowych możliwości, nową fabułę, nową mapę i o wiele więcej - poprawiono także znacznie jakość grafiki. Długo wyczekiwany Patch 3.0 pojawił się na Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 oraz komputerach osobistych 27 marca 2012, a łatka do wersji 4.0 ma się pojawić 14 lipca 2015 roku wraz z premierą na konsole PlayStation 4 i Xbox One. Gra oferuje graczom ogromny, otwarty świat Ziemi oraz kilku innych planet, który wzbogacano o nowe tereny w kolejnych wersjach gry. Czas gry odbywa się od średniowiecza aż do bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości. Głównymi bohaterami Lexa są nienazwani, trzej protagoniści, którzy wciela się w różne postacie historyczne, takie jak łowcy potworów z Rivii i prowincji Skyrim, żołnierz dzięki któremu świat pozostał tym, czym jest dziś, przyszły lider najsilniejszej mafii na świecie, gangsterzy ze Stanów Zjednoczonych odpowiedzialni za największy napad w historii, bojownicy którzy ochronili świat przed najazdem kosmitów i terrorystów oraz trzech wojowników z zakonów Sith, Jedi wraz ze szturmowcem Imperium ratujących cały Wszechświat przed zagładą. Gra działa na stworzonym specjalnie dla Lexa silniku LeBron U, korzystającym z kilku elementów CryEngine. Jakość grafiki przed łatkami przypomina średnie ustawienia graficzne gry Crysis, w wersji 2.0 ulepszono ją i mocno przypomina najwyższe preferencje z tej gry. Łatka 3.0 sprawia, że gra przypomina mocno zmodyfikowanego Crysisa. Parę osiągnięć programistów można zobaczyć tu i tu. Ustawienia graficzne Low w Lexa odpowiadają grafice sprzed aktualizacji, Medium z 2.0, a High z 3.0. Aspekty wizualne wersji na konsole siódmej generacji odpowiadają ustawieniom średnim z edycji na komputery osobiste i działają w 720p i 60 klatkach na sekundę, a na konsolach ósmej generacji ustawieniom wysokim, na obu konsolach w 60 FPS, ale na PS4 w 1080p, a na Xboxie One w 900p. Rozgrywka Lexa zostało zaprojektowane jako tzw. ultimate game, która miałaby zawierać w sobie elementy ze wszystkich gier LeBron Games. Mapa gry jest ogromna i składa się z Ziemi i kilku innych planet, a tereny odblokowywane są wraz z postępem w fabule. Na samej niebieskiej planecie możemy znaleźć miasta z innych gier LeBron i Rockstar, takie jak Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas, Liberty City, Vice City, Carcer City, Bayview, Olympic City, Rockport, Palmont, Stilwater i Steelport. Poza tym, na Ziemi można znaleźć mnóstwo ciekawych i różnorodnych miejsc, takich jak dostępne dla gracza piramidy egipskie, Big Ben, Dubaj, Koloseum, malownicze drogi w południowej Europie z Forza Horizon 2, afrykański busz z Far Cry 2, tropikalne wyspy na Pacyfiku z Far Cry ''i ''Far Cry 3, ''małe górskie państwo Kyrat z ''Far Cry 4, mroczne i owiane legendą lasy, w tym owiana złą sławą Aokigahara, nowoczesne Tokio i o wiele więcej. Na tak wielkim obszarze znajduje się równie wielka ilość Easter Eggów, takich jak aligatory w ukrytej kanalizacji Liberty City, zatopiony Titanic czy też znany z Saints Row 2 Cabbit. Aby wprowadzić efekt tego, że świat naprawdę żyje i się rozwija, wraz z epizodami miasta się zmieniały. Miasto takie jak Stilwater w części trzeciej zamieniło się modernistyczną metropolię, plaża stała się w końcu prawdziwą plażą, a także pojawiło się kilka pomniejszych zmian. Uniwersa 3D i HD GTA i nagła zmiana Liberty City pomiędzy nimi zostało wyjaśnione - są to dwa różne miasta leżące koło siebie, łączące się za pomocą jedynego wspólnego między nimi miejsca - lotniska Francis. Aby wygląd mapy Ziemi nie odstawał zbytnio od tego z prawdziwego świata, w niektórych miejscach gracz porusza się po minimapie szybciej, choć podczas grania nie odczuwa żadnej różnicy. Na tak wielkim obszarze znajduje się równie wielka ilość Easter Eggów, takich jak aligatory w ukrytej kanalizacji Liberty City czy nawiązania do innych gier LeBron i Rockstar Games. Aby wprowadzić efekt tego, że świat naprawdę żyje i się rozwija, wraz z epizodami miasta się zmieniały. Miasto takie jak Stilwater w części trzeciej zamieniło się modernistyczną metropolię, plaża stała się w końcu prawdziwą plażą, dzielnica biedoty Saint's Row zamieniła się w najbardziej nowoczesną część miasta, pojawił się uniwersytet i wiele więcej. Uniwersa 3D i HD GTA i nagła zmiana Liberty City pomiędzy nimi zostało wyjaśnione - są to dwa różne miasta leżące koło siebie, łączące się za pomocą jedynego wspólnego między nimi miejsca - lotniska Francis. Poza Ziemią możemy znaleźć też planety takie jak Mars i Saturn, a poza naszą galaktyką spotkamy też kilka planet z uniwersum Gwiezdnych Wojen (Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Endor, Naboo itd). Warto dodać, że podróż międzyplanetarna zostaje odblokowana dopiero późno w fabule. Gracz ma teraz możliwość oglądania gry z perspektywy pierwszej osoby - na próżno szukać tutaj podobieństw do konkurencyjnej gry wydanej w tym samym dniu co epizod pierwszy, Half-Life 2. Tryb mocno przypomina ten, jaki został użyty w grach z serii Far Cry, ''wydanych także przez LeBron Games. Po świecie można poruszać się swobodnie, bez przymusu wykonywania misji w dowolny sposób - pieszo, skacząc, pływając, samochodem, łodzią, samolotem, helikopterem, batyskafem, pionowzlotami, statkiem UFO, statkami międzygalaktycznymi czy plecakiem odrzutowym. Ważnym elementem gry od epizodu drugiego jest także telefon komórkowy, dzięki któremu gracz może odbierać misje, rozmawiać i umawiać się na spotkania z postaciami z gry, grać w gry, a w kolejnych wersjach także przeglądać internet, np. w celu kupna pojazdów. Otwarte środowisko oraz nieliniowa rozgrywka pozwalają graczowi na eksplorację i wybór sposobu, w jaki chcą grać w grę. Mimo że ukończenie misji fabuły głównej jest wymagane do robienia postępów w grze, odblokowywania kolejnych terenów oraz przedmiotów, gracze nie są zmuszeni do ich wykonywania i mogą je robić, kiedy chcą. W przerwach między misjami można wykonywać liczne czynności, takie jak korzystanie z restauracji aby zyskiwać zdrowie, chirurga plastycznego aby zmienić wygląd protagonisty, zbieranie rozrzuconych po mapie rzeczy w zamian za nietuzinkowe nagrody, wykonywanie zadań pobocznych, granie w sporty, budowanie własnych miast, polowanie na zwierzęta, tuningowanie pojazdów oraz branie nimi udziału w wyścigach, customizacja siebie oraz swoich kryjówek, broni oraz innych przedmiotów, słuchanie radia, jazda na deskorolce, branie udziału w rozgrywkach multiplayer czy też najprostsze sianie zamętu, walcząc z gangami, policją i innymi — a to wszystko to jedynie czubek góry lodowej. Gracz może też wykonywać szereg różnych misji pobocznych, stanowiących dla niego dodatkowe źródło przychodu. Jest ich teraz o wiele więcej niż w innych grach LeBron Games, a więc w Lexa debiutują takie jak misja rolnika , magazyniarza czy tatuażysty. Na dodatek dodano uwielbiane przez graczy aktywności z serii ''Saints Row oraz przypadkowych pieszych z GTA IV. Za wypełnianie ów zadań otrzymujemy za darmo różne, unikalne nagrody oraz ulepszenia, za które normalnie musielibyśmy zapłacić. Kamera, system walki wręcz oraz strzelania zostały poprawione. Model bitwy bronią białą został zaczerpnięty z gry Sleeping Dogs, stworzonej przez studio United Front, które zostało także wykupione i podzielone na trzy części, z czego jedna trafiła do LeBron Toronto, druga do LeBron Volition, a trzecia do LeBron Canada. Dzięki temu, jest on zarówno realistyczny, jak i bardzo przyjemny w użyciu oraz dynamiczny. Przeciwników możemy chwytać oraz rzucać na elementy otoczenia, które powodują uruchomienie efektownej animacji. Model strzelania został zbudowany od zera, wzorując się na czołowych tytułach z gatunku third-person shooter, w tym najbardziej serii Uncharted, choć dodając kilka unowocześniających funkcji, takich jak oznaczanie wrogów (z serii Far Cry) czy branie ludzi jako zakładników (z serii Saints Row). Ulepszono także celownik, który otrzymał prosty wygląd w postaci zwyczajnej kropki, jednak zachował możliwość przekazywania informacji o stanie zdrowia przeciwnika. Robi to za pomocą kolorów, takich samych jak w GTA San Andreas - od zielonego, przez pomarańczowy do czarnego. Na dodatek, powiadamia nas o czyjejś śmierci - gdy dochodzi do niej, ekran szybko miga na jakiś kolor, zależny od czasu w którym gramy (np. w latach '90 - na pomarańczowo, w latach '80 - na różowo) a wokół celownika pojawia się czerwony krzyżyk. Sam system strzelania trzecioosobowego przypomina nieco połączenie tego z Saints Row i Grand Theft Auto. Idea cały czas widocznego celownika zachowała się, ale w dość szczątkowej formie. Gdy nie jesteśmy w trakcie walki, nie pojawia się żaden celownik. Robi to dopiero gdy walczymy - wówczas jest prezentowany za pomocą czterech małych kresek, znacznie większych od tych z karabinów szturmowych w Saints Row 2, przez co nie pozwalają na dokładne celowanie. Dopiero po wciśnięciu klawisza odpowiedzialnego za przybliżenie kamery, celownik zamienia się w jedną, małą kropkę dzięki której namierzanie przeciwników staje się o wiele bardziej precyzyjne. Ogromny nacisk został położony na dynamikę gry, aby wszystko - od zwyczajnego chodzenia, poprzez walkę bronią palną, laserową itd. i na kierowaniu pojazdami skończywszy przebywało się sprawnie, szybko i dynamicznie. Aby osiągnąć ten efekt, zastosowano kilko rozwiązań pochodzących z innych gier LeBron Games. Po pierwsze, wprowadzono szybką kradzież pojazdów od ich kierowców z trzeciej odsłony serii o Świętych w formie efektownego wjazdu przez szybę i ewentualnego wytrącania kierowcy, o ile takowy w pojeździe się znajduje. Po drugie, z Saints Row: The Third powraca także możliwość dynamicznego rzucania broni miotanej. Wybieramy ją w oddzielnym slocie w kole wyboru broni, a podczas walki szybko ją rzucamy przyciskiem RB/R1/dowolny. Na dodatek, gracz może w tym slocie przełączać się między bronią miotaną, bronią dodatkową (można łączyć ze sobą np. 9mm i UZI, UZI i miecz samurajski itp.) oraz miksturami leczniczymi. Po trzecie, podczas walki istnieje wspomniany wyżej ciągle widoczny celownik, pozwalający na szybką walkę bez celowania. Po czwarte, z serii Assassin's Creed zaimplementowano system ogólnego poruszania się, w którym możemy się wspinać po przystosowanych do tego budynkach oraz lądować na miękkim podłożu, takim jak siano, śmieci czy liście. Wszystko to sprawia, że Lexa jest grą o wiele bardziej dynamiczną niż jej główni rywale. Usprawniono także HUD (Heads-Up Display). Jest on zaimportowany z Saints Row: The Third z paroma kosmetycznymi zmianami. Teraz u dołu prawego kółka znajduje się stan pancerza, symbolizowany kolorem białym lub złotym (na początku gry). Zdrowie odzwierciedlane jest za pomocą różnych kolorów, zależnych od czasu, w którym gramy. Wokół mapy znajduje się teraz półprzezroczyste kółko, które odzwierciedla poziom poszukiwań. Górna jego część jest poświęcona jest policji/innym stróżom prawa. Nowością jest poziom poszukiwań organizacji przestępczych, któremu poświęcono drugi pasek. Jest 5. poziomów poszukiwań, na pasku odzwierciedlanych za pomocą lóg organizacji - aby uzyskać jedną, trzeba pasek zapełnić - wówczas kropka się wyświetli, a pasek zrestartuje. Większość przestępstw, o ile nie została wykonana na oczach policji, jest warta wypełnienia ok. 1/6 paska. Gdy zyskamy pierwszy poziom, wskaźnik poziomu poszukiwań zacznie migać na czerwono i niebiesko (policja), fioletowo (gang Ballas), żółto (Vagos), turkusowo (Aztecas) i tak dalej. Po tym, jak znikniemy z oczu ścigającego nas oddziału, kolor zmieni się na biały i zacznie się wytracać. Na minimapie będziemy mogli zobaczyć ikonki policjantów lub gangsterów i ich pole widzenia. Jeśli jednak znowu nas zobaczą, nie zaczną nas ścigać - zrobią to dopiero wtedy, kiedy popełnimy jakieś przestępstwo na ich oczach. Wówczas, nasz poziom poszukiwań zostanie przywrócony. Gracz dostał możliwość zwiedzania świata podwodnego. W przeciwieństwie do GTA San Andreas, tutaj jest on o wiele bardziej rozbudowany - możemy znaleźć szkielety morskich stworzeń, nieznane światu zwierzęta w oceanach, jaskinie, rozbite samoloty, ukryte przedmioty a nawet zatopionego Titanica. Gracz ma także możliwość trzymania dwóch broni w tym samym czasie, możliwość wykonywania drive-by z samochodu oraz korzystania z niektórych broni pod wodą. Jedną z wielu mocnych stron epizodu trzeciego jest sztuczna inteligencja powiązana z unikalnym systemem Nemesis znanym z gry Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru. Gracz oprócz zwyczajnych przeciwników może także napotykać w świecie gry poruczników wrogich organizacji. Każdy z nich jest oddzielną postacią, posiadającą własne imię, osobowość oraz zalety oraz słabości (elementy te są losowo generowane w momencie rozpoczęcia gry). System Nemesis obserwuje wszystkie decyzje gracza oraz staczane przez niego walki, a potem na ich podstawie kształtuje stosunek wrogów do niego. Wraz z rozwojem kampanii nieprzyjaciele uczą się naszych taktyk, a niektórzy z nich potrafią zapałać do nas nienawiścią i spróbują zemścić się na graczu. Timecycle gry na Ziemi to ulepszona i wzbogacona wersja tego z Saints Row 2, stąd też bardzo podobny w wielu miejscach do tej gry klimat. W niektórych lokalizacjach, takich jak pustynia Bone County czy Vice City timecycle jest unikatowy. W tym pierwszym niebo w nocy ma unikalny ciemnofioletowy odcień (taki jak w GTA San Andreas), a w tym drugim w okolicach godziny 20 niebo przybiera bardzo kolorowe barwy, takie jak róż, żółć czy pomarańcz, co zdecydowanie wzmacnia poczucie pobytu w Miami z lat '80. W poszczególnych miejscach nałożony jest także nakładany na ekran specjalny filtr, nasilający klimat danej lokalizacji. Elementy gier RPG Twórcy gry rozszerzyli znacząco możliwości modyfikacji głównego bohatera przez dodanie wielu elementów z gier RPG. Niczym nowym jest możliwość kupna ubrań, akcesoriów, biżuterii, fryzur oraz tatuaży. Z Saints Row 2, od epizodu trzeciego powraca możliwość dostosowywania ich według własnej myśli. Poza zmianą koloru, możemy także zmieniać sposób noszenia (np. wciągnięte lub niewciągnięte, zapięte czy niezapięte), umieszczone loga, materiał, z którego dany przedmiot jest zrobiony czy jego stan. Ponadto gracz może nosić na sobie zarówno podkoszulek, koszulkę, nadkoszulek i płaszcz. Wygląd bohatera ma wpływ na reakcje postaci niegrywalnych. Innymi wskaźnikami w grze są poziom szacunu gracza, wpływający na maksymalną liczebność jego gangu, dostępne przedmioty oraz wskaźniki relacji z każdą z dziewczyn gracza. Ważne jest także utrzymywanie kondycji przez odżywianie się w restauracjach i ćwiczenie na siłowniach. Powiązane z tymi aktywnościami statystyki "Tłuszcz" i "Siła", które mają wpływ na siłę uderzenia gracza. Nie wpływają one za to na jego wygląd, tak jak to miało miejsce w GTA San Andreas - to możemy ustalić u chirurga plastycznego. Inne statystyki dotyczą pojemności płuc, wytrzymałości, umiejętności sterowania poszczególnymi kategoriami pojazdów oraz posługiwania się bronią palną. Protagonista może nauczyć się różnych stylu walki wręcz (np. boks, jujutsu oraz wrestling). Inną z możliwości interakcji ze światem gry jest rozmawianie z przechodniami (można odpowiadać twierdząco lub przecząco). Według producenta gry, jest w niej około 6000 linii takich dialogów (o 1800 więcej niż w GTA San Andreas). Fabuła Gra jest podzielona na dziewięć etapów - pierwszy z nich odbywa się na początku naszej ery (trzy nowe fabuły), drugi w średniowieczu (fabuła Wiedźmina 3, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim i nowa), trzeci około XVIII i XVII wieku (fabuły Assassin's Creed II, Black Flag i nowa), czwarty w latach 1948-1963 (fabuły Call of Duty: World at War, Black Ops i Mafia II), piąty (fabuły GTA Vice City, San Andreas, Saints Row 2 i Saints Row: The Third) i szósty (fabuły Far Cry 1, 3, 4) w czasach współczesnych, siódmy około roku 2025 (fabuły Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Crysis i Crysis 3), ósmy w roku 2032 (fabuła Saints Row IV z perspektywy trzech różnych postaci), a dziewiąty w roku 2100 (fabuła Star Wars: The Force Unleashed i dwie nowe). Wszystkie fabuły zostały jednak skrócone (najdłuższy pozostaje Etap V), a na przejście wszystkich z nich bez wykonywania czynności pobocznych potrzebujemy ok. 50 godzin. Produkcja i wydanie Prace nad Lexa rozpoczęto w roku 1996, równolegle z rozpoczęciem prac nad silnikiem do tej gry poświęconej, LeBron U. Zamiarem gry było połączenie wszystkich gatunków gier wideo w jedną, spójną całość. Świat gry miałby się składać z Ziemi i okolicznych planet, do których gracz dostawałby dostęp dopiero w późniejszej fazie gry. Firma miała już na swoim koncie takie produkcje jak Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Postal, Mafia: City of Lost Heaven, Need for Speed: Underground 2 czy seria Grand Theft Auto. Pracowano także nad kilkoma nowymi tytułami, wśród których można wyróżnić np. Wiedźmina. Aby wzmocnić poczucie tego, że gra jest faktycznym połączeniem, większość fabuł Lexa zapożyczono z innych gier, aby ich wierni fani poczuli się jak w domu. Dzięki decyzji o wydaniu najnowszego dziecka LeBron Games wyłącznie na komputery osobiste, twórcy mogli w pełni wykorzystać potencjał ich silnika. Lexa trafiło na półki sklepowe w dniu 16 listopada 2004 roku i natychmiast podbiło serca graczy. Zachwalano świetną grafikę i fizykę, swobodę, ogromny otwarty świat, możliwość kreowania własnego protagonisty, strzelanie, jazdę i tak dalej. I to wszystko nawet bez ulepszeń wprowadzonych w kolejnych łatkach. Ogromny sukces gry spowodował wydanie tzw. Patch 2.0 już 25 lipca 2006 roku, wraz z premierą na konsolę Xbox 360. Poza zupełnie nową fabułą, pojawiło się mnóstwo nowych możliwości - tuning został zrewolucjonizowany, nowe kryjówki, nowe bronie, odnowiona mapa, nowe minigierki,, możliwość dostosowywania ciuchów (tylko taka, jaka w Saints Row 1. Na kompletne zmienianie ich kolorów i inne detale gracze musieli czekać do epizodu trzeciego) i inne, pomniejsze detale sprawiły, że Lexa została najlepiej sprzedającą się grą roku 2006, mimo tego że wyszła już w roku 2004, a sam Xbox 360 był jeszcze zupełnie nowy na rynku. Zaledwie cztery miesiące później LeBron Games sprzedało swoje prawa do serii Grand Theft Auto firmie Rockstar Games, choć oryginalny twórca brał udział przy tworzeniu czwartej odsłony cyklu, GTA IV. Zachowano jednak możliwość do korzystania z nazwy Grand Theft Auto i łączenia fabuły z tą serią. Po wielu latach oczekiwania i zapewniania, że Patch 3.0 nie istnieje i nigdy nie powstanie, zapowiedziano go na specjalnej konferencji prasowej we wrześniu 2011 roku. Łatka do wersji trzeciej pokazywała, jak porządnym i świetnie zaprojektowanym silnikiem był LeBron U. Mimo tego, że praktycznie nie zmienił się od wersji przed jakimikolwiek patchami, grafika powalała na kolana. Mapa została po raz kolejny powiększona, a obecne już elementy unowocześnione. 27 marca 2012 pojawiło się Patch 3.0 i - jak można było się tego spodziewać - podbiło serca graczy. 14 lipca 2015 roku miała premiera Patch 4.0 który dodała kilka nowych fabuł oraz wiele nowych możliwości. Zachwalano świeżość na rynku, niesamowitą grafikę i fizykę, ogromną mapę, przyzwoitą i bardzo długą fabułę, mnóstwo nowych możliwości (np. dostosowywanie ciuchów wg własnej myśli z Saints Row 2), mnóstwo nowych kryjówek, które teraz można było także edytować, możliwość tworzenia własnych kryjówek oraz mnóstwo innych nowych możliwości. Koszt produkcji i marketingów wszystkich epizodów razem wziętych pochłonął 350 milionów dolarów, co tworzy Lexa ''najdroższą grą w historii. Zarazem, ''Lexa ''jest także trzecią najlepiej sprzedającą się grą - łącznie sprzedano aż 65 milionów kopii. Z racji ogromnego sukcesu ''Lexa, LeBron Games wprowadziło na rynek mnóstwo gadżetów związanych z grą, takie jak obudowy na smartfony, naklejki, koszulki i czapki, karty, a nawet włochate deski klozetowe i majonezy. Podobieństwa do innych serii gier (od epizodu trzeciego) Bronie : ''Osobny artykuł: Bronie w Lexa '' Technikalia TBA Odbiór gry ''Lexa '' została niesamowicie przyjęte przez krytyków. Jest jedyną grą, której średnia ocen w serwisie Metacritic wynosi aż 98/100. Recenzenci chwalili w przypadku wszystkich z nich śliczną grafikę, świetną fizykę, genialną optymalizację, ogromny otwarty świat, mnóstwo możliwości, świetny model strzelania, mnóstwo pojazdów, świetny tuning, mnóstwo posiadłości, liczne ciuchy i możliwość ich dostosowywania, zróżnicowane lokalizacje, przywiązanie do detali i dobry model strzelania oraz jazdy. IGN wystawiło grze ocenę 10/10, jako drugiej grze w swojej historii (pierwszą był Soul Calibur). Oto lista ocen wystawionych dla Lexa: '''Gamespot: 10/10 Gry-online: 10/10 GameRankings: 98,42% '''Edge: 10/10 Maximum PC: 11/10 PC Gamer: 99% Metacritic: 98/100 Wymagania sprzętowe Low, 720p, 30 klatek na sekundę: *System operacyjny: Windows 2000 SP1/Windows XP SP1 *Procesor: 1,2 GHz *Pamięć RAM: 384MB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce MX440 lub inna porównywalnej wydajności *Miejsce na dysku: 70GB High, 1080p, 60 klatek na sekundę (wysokie, 1080p, 60 klatek na sekundę): *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i3 3240 @ 3,4 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 6GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 580 (1,5 GB RAM) / AMD Radeon HD 7870 (2 GB RAM) *Miejsce na dysku: 70GB Rozdzielczość 4K (Low, 2160p, 30 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i5 3470 @ 3,2 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 6GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 750 Ti (1 GB RAM) lub odpowiednik AMD *Miejsce na dysku: 70GB High, rozdzielczość 4K (High, 2160p, 60 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i7-3770k @ 3,5 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 8GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 970 (4 GB RAM) *Miejsce na dysku: 70GB Lexa Multiplayer Lexa 1.0 ''Lexa ''już od 2004 roku posiadała tryb multiplayer rozwijany z epizodu na epizod. Pierwsza odmiana multiplayera opierała się jedynie na kilku trybach rozgrywki oraz na maksymalniej dwuosobowej kooperacji w rozgrywce swobodnej oraz misjach. Istniał także system klanów, do których gracz mógł dołączyć i brać z nimi udział w różnych rozgrywkach drużynowych. Mimo niezwykłej prostoty swojego multiplayera, rozgrywka wieloosobowa w ''Lexa ''przyciągnęła mnóstwo graczy. Tworzyli oni także różne modyfikacje, dodające na przykład nowe tryby gry. Wszystkie tryby dostępne w ''Lexa ''z 2004 to: *Deathmatch *Drużynowy Deathmatch *Wyścig *Protect The Pimp *Capture The Flag Lexa: Patch 2.0 Epizod drugi przyniósł kolejne usprawnienia. Od teraz aż osiem graczy mogło grać razem w trybie kooperacji w trybie swobodnym. Poza dodaniem nowych trybów, dzięki epizodowi drugiemu w misjach i akcjach mogło brać udział dwóch graczy, co pozwalało na przejście całej gry ze znajomym. Poza tym, dodano kilka nowych trybów gry. *Turbulence *Mob Rule *Blinged Out Ride *Strong Arm Lexa Patch 3.0 Multiplayer w epizodzie trzecim został zbudowany od zera. Wszystkie misje zostały przebudowane i/lub stworzone tak, aby mogło w nich brać udział trzech graczy, z czego każdy miałby wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w centrum rozgrywki. Sesje gry nie były już prywatne, lecz publiczne i każdy mógł do nich dołączyć, a gracze byli do nich wrzucani automatycznie. *Destruction Derby *Shooter *Last Team Standing *Skoki spadochronowe *Przetrwanie Lexa Patch 4.0 Usprawniono serwery LeBron Games. Dodano także tzw. misje online, opierające się zazwyczaj na schemacie "Pojedź - zabij - przynieś". Dodany został także kreator zawartości, dzięki któremu gracze mogą samemu tworzyć mapy dla różnych trybów gry. Nowością był także "Sandbox Mode" - w nim wszystkie przedmioty, pojazdy, bronie itd. mogą być zespawnowane całkowicie za darmo, a obiekty pochodzące z kreatora zawartości (i parę nowych) umieszczonych na mapie gry. Pojawił się także zaawansowany edytor map, który pozwalał na wykreowanie zupełnie nowych miast, wysp i innych. *Misje online *Prop Hunt *Intrusion *Decryption *Tailing *ctOS Challenge *Lexa Football: Ultimate Team Ciekawostki *W niektórych miejscach można znaleźć lokalizacje z gry Tibia. Kategoria:Lexa New Classic Kategoria:TheAnonim13